A. Technical Field
Specific embodiments of the invention pertain to gyroscopes or gyroscope devices and/or methods and systems for quadrature error compensation, for example, in gyroscopes or gyroscope devices.
B. Background of the Invention
A problem to be solved exists in gyroscope devices in the occurrence of quadrature errors. A quadrature error, for example, can be an interfering signal superimposed on a useful rotation rate signal.
Quadrature errors are caused by inaccuracies and asymmetries in the geometry of the moving mass of the gyroscope. The amplitude of such a quadrature error can be 10 to 100 times the typical gyroscope full deflections.
The quality of the gyroscope device is influenced by the quadrature error, for example, in the following parameters:                dynamic range of the charge amplifier        output noise and/or        temperature deviations of the null rate level.        
Methods and devices for compensation of quadrature errors are known, for example, from documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,858, EP1752733A2, US2006/0213265A1 and US 2010/0132461A1. It is proposed in all these documents to influence the real movement of the driven mass, which might deviate from the ideal movement because of quadrature error of the sensor, so that it corresponds as much as possible to the ideal movement.
Additional restrictions and shortcomings of conventional and traditional approaches are disclosed to one with average skill in the art by a comparison of such methods and systems with some aspects of the present invention, as are described in the rest of the present application and the drawings.